Chiisa na Ōjikun to Yosei
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: When he was child, Mirai Trunks was saved from the androids by a mysterious Saiyajin who he called Yōsei. Though his mother and Gohan did not trust him he felt safe around him. When Gohan died he pushed Yōsei away. He spent the next few years regretting his rash decision and looking forward to when he would see his Yōsei again. Rate M to be safe.


**Chiisa na Ōji-kun to Yōsei**

Hizashi Sekaino: **Okay so I decided to post this on this account as well.** Urgh I'm kinda mad as I type this out because I had started this whole thing on Words to Go on my iPad and the app decided it wanted to glitch and I was stupid enough to click NO when it asked me if I wanted to open the file that didn't close. SO. I had to start this shit over again… fuck…

ANYWAYS! This is one of **three** ideas that pertain to this particular story line. The first two go hand in hand almost like alternate universes. I started one of those ideas but this one popped up and I liked it so much better than the other two so yeah. Here it is. I will be using SOME Japanese in this story. The normal words like baka, iie, hai and things like that but I was reading a story and saw the word Yōsei which actually spawned this third story idea. Yōsei means bewitching person or fairy. The Japanese language is subject-object-verb when it comes to its sentence structure… the English language IS NOT. So it's always been hard for me to know which word goes where in the sentences because when you say it in English it sounds wrong.

The story title in English is The Little Prince and the Fairy. I have the individual words correct but since their sentence structure is so different I have no idea if I actually have the words in the right order. As soon as I find out I will correct it if it is wrong.

Summary: When he was child, Mirai Trunks was saved from the androids by a mysterious Saiyajin who he called Yōsei. Though his mother and Gohan did not trust him he felt safe around him. When Gohan died he pushed Yōsei away. He spent the next few years regretting his rash decision and looking forward to when he would see his Yōsei again.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a**_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_**If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

**!#%&*(*!#%^&*()_)(*&^%#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!**

Trunks sighed and ran his hand through his purple hair. Life sucked. He had been home from the past for about two years now and he was alone. His mother had passed about a year after he had returned and defeated the androids. Now he had no one.

He had promised he would be here when he returned! Where the hell was he? Who the hell was he kidding? Why would he return here after the way he had been treated? Sneering he tossed his glass at the wall. The man most likely lied to him. Stalking out of the room he began to head outside to find something to work his anger out on.

As he walked by his lab he paused. Something wasn't right… snarling he snatched the door open and walked inside. His time machine sat there looking unassuming, but the one part that was needed that had been sitting on his desk was gone. How the FUCK was he supposed to get to the past when someone kept sabotaging his time machine?! This was the THIRD time that someone had dared to trespass into his home and lab. Why would someone want to do this? What had he done to deserve this? Was it retaliation for the way he treated Yōsei [1]?

He slumped down into a chair and hung his head. "Where are you Yōsei? You said that you would be here when I came home if I truly needed you… I need you Yōsei…"

+flashback+

Gohan was dead. He had knocked him out and gone to face the androids alone. He had died. The bastard had left him alone and died.

"Gomen nasai chiisa na Ōji-kun [2]… I was not quick enough… I could not save him…" a tall exotic looking Saiyajin stared sadly at him from the corner of his room. His normally expressive black tail was wrapped around his waist. Not that he saw it while glaring at the corner. "I will be here as long as you need me to be."

"I don't need you. Leave." He didn't see the look of pain in the purple eyes that quickly vanished.

The tall man sighed. "If that is what you wish my chiisa na Ōji-kun I will make it so…but when you return home I will be there when you need me." Before he could retort the man was gone and a cold feeling passed through his body. He was alone.

"Yōsei?" His lips trembled and he took a shuddering breath. He was all alone now.

+end flashback+

He hadn't meant it. He hadn't really wanted him to leave. He had just been so angry at Gohan that he had taken his anger out on the one person who had tried to help him. He had regretted it as soon as he had said it too. He had been waiting for him to return since he had stepped foot out of his time machine. He had expected to see those deep purple eyes and that smooth smile that promised so much and so little at the same time waiting for him. Nothing for two years!

_When you return home I will be there when you need me._

Realization flashed through his eyes. _Home_. Here he was trying to get to the past and see his _family, _and he had completely ignored what had been in front of him since had been thirteen! But how did the other Saiyajin get there? Would he be there? Shaking his head he jumped up and started looking for his tools. Screw trying to find more part for his old time machine! He had plans for a time watch that he had wanted to wait to start on until he got back to the past.

His Yōsei was waiting for him.

Kurome [3] watched as his ji-sama[4] speak to the Sailor Senshi from the shadows. He was bored out of his mind. He really didn't care of his ji-sama made up with them or not. He had better things to do than this. He looked at the purple haired boy standing behind the Senshi with the other Saiyajins of their group. If it hadn't been for the aura of the boy and his obvious personality difference he would have thought it was his chiisa na Ōji-kun. Well technically he WAS his Ōji-kun… he was the son of Vegeta-sama after all. But he wasn't the one he was waiting for. He watched as the other Saiyajin boy pounced him as if to snog the daylights out of him when Sailor Venus made a move to flirt with him. That sight gave him a bit of hope.

It had hurt when his Ōji-kun pushed him away. But it was what the boy had wanted. And had the boy truly needed him and not called he would have gone to him. Shaking his head he sighed. He really hadn't meant to get attached to the boy. And it had been expected that the boy would lash out after the man who had basically been his father died in such a way. It had been for the best. He had been getting too close. Feeling that he shouldn't have been having for his Ōji-kun had started to develop and the boy was too young for him to act on those feelings. He was older than his Sensei as it were.

He had been wondering the universe as Galaxia waged war because of his ji-sama's soul. At first he had hopscotched from planet to planet. Then he decided that he was bored and had started going through different universes. He had landed on Chikyuu and had caught sight of the small boy running from two adults. He knew right of the bat that the boy was at least half saiyajin. After saving him and getting a good look at him he realized this was the son of the young Ōji that had been under Frieza. The shape of his face just screamed it.

"Yōsei." The boy had whispered wide eyed as he looked at him. After that he couldn't leave the boy alone. His mother and sensei had demanded that he stay away. The mother only reacted that way because his sensei had. She had been curious about him until Gohan had hissed at him and told him to stay away. So he had kept his distance. He knew that he could have helped with the androids but it wasn't his universe. So he had gone back and forth between his actual universe and the other one.

On one of his trips his Ōji-kun had mentioned that his mother was working on a time machine and thinking of going back before Goku had been struck with his heart disease. He had thought on that for a while and on his return back to his own universe he had snatched a key from Sailor Pluto who at the time had been under Galaxia's control. He had skipped through the timeline and had seen that his Ōji-kun did indeed go back. He also saw all the pain that his Ōji-kun went through but knew that he couldn't do anything. No matter how much he wanted to.

_Saiyajins grow stronger through conflict. _Words that his own chichi-ue [5] had told him shortly before he died. When he was finally pushed away he watched until it was time to return to his own universe. And now he was waiting for his chiisa na Ōji-kun. He was quickly brought out of his musing when he heard his ji-sama speak.

"I will be leaving Kurome here… he is my best." He finally stepped out into the light of the street lamp. He saw Vegeta shift and bowed his head towards the man. He no doubt looked out of place with his armor on. He wore loose black pants with, black boots, and a black spandex tank covered by a silver armored vest. He had gloves that reached his biceps that were covered by plates of the same silver armor. A mask made of a breathable material covered his face. [A.N. ANBU UNIFORM! TEE HEE!:P] His black tail twitched behind him. All Saiyajin eyes were on him.

"A word of warning Usagi-sama… Galaxia… he is the son of my Hana-chan's daughter…" That caught the Senshi of Pluto's attention. "Much like his mother he dislikes …overly friendly people." Here he cast a look at Minako. "And like his mother he holds loyalty above all else. You will be safe with him."

As his ji-sama turned and walked off he gave him a pointed look. "Play nice ichinan [6]."

"If I must ji-sama." He smirked through his mask. Before the older man could move to leave there was a quick flash of ki.

"Mirai!" The alternate version of Gohan smiled. Is that what they called him here? Turning he saw the boy, no young man, standing there with a slight smile on his face being accosted by his mother and Gohan. His heart was pounding against his chest. It was so loud he wouldn't be surprised if everyone else heard it. As they locked eyes several emotion flashed across his Ōji-kun's face. Shock, happiness and sadness all at once.

"Yōsei." Floated across the distance to him. His ji-sama turned to look at him with a smirk on his face.

"Yōsei? So that's what you were doing while I was busy."

"Shut up Oji-san [7]." Without taking his eyes off his Ōji-kun, who had been let go of and was making his way over, he hooked his finger into his mask and pulled it down. When they were finally face to face he smiled smoothly.

When he leaned down he saw the young man shiver. "Ohayo, ore no Ōji-kun. [8]" The look on the other half Saiyajin's face was so delicious he couldn't help himself. So he did what he had wanted to do for years. He captured the boys lips in a searing kiss.

#$%&*()_+_)(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&

Hizashi Sekaino: Wow… okay this didn't exactly turn out as planned. I have been reading a lot of yaoi recently… and that includes yaoi where one of the characters is underage or at least starts off underage. And since I am not exactly comfortable writing a scene where an older guy plows into a boy who is under 15… yeah… feelings were mentioned…but nothing was actually done…I hope you guys like it. I intend to go back over this later and I might just redo it. As for content. YES I do realize that I used a mix of anime and manga when it came to the Sailor Senshi part… and I haven't exactly explained why they were there. I'll get to that later. I wanted to get the Kurome character out there before I did that.

[1] Yōsei- means bewitching person or fairy. Kurome IS a half Saiayjin. He is taller than Goku who is said to be at most 6' from what I have read. So Kurome is about 6'3. He had blue black hair that is normally done in a faux hawk. And his eyes are a dark purple like Hotaru's. Unlike other saiyajins his tail is the same blue black as his hair. He has a lithe body that is still well muscled and defined. So to Trunks who has always been told that Saiayjin's look a certain way, the exotic looking Kurome would indeed be bewitching.

[2] Gomen nasai chiisa na Ōji-kun- I'm sorry little prince

[3]Kurome- black iris or black eyes. Not like someone socked you in the eye. But like most saiyajin's coal black eyes. I know I said his eyes weren't black but I'll explain later.

[4] Ji-sama/Oji-sama- not to be confused with Ōji-kun. It's a respectful form of uncle.

[5] chichi-ue- father. You'll see later on in the story that when Kurome speaks of his father he tends to show great respect for the man.

[6] ichinan – I looked it up in several different places and each time I got boy or eldest son. In this context Chaos was calling him boy. Kurome is really only a few years older than Mirai Gohan who was supposedly ten years older than Trunks. If I remember from the movie about Mirai Trunks he was about thirteen when Mirai Gohan died. So I'll say that Kurome is at most twenty-five.

[7] Oji-san- I know I keep using Ji-sama, but I'll use Oji-san and Ji-san as well. It basically means Mr. or Old man.

[8] Ohayo, ore no Ōji-kun- If I remember the quick little lesson I gave myself one day this is right. It basically says Hello my Prince. I know Ohayo means good morning… but I just like the way it looked with the rest of it more than Konochiha or konichiwa. And I'm pretty sure I made it clear that it was night time in the story… but oh well.

Ja Ne!


End file.
